


Can I lay by your side

by CSDeckerx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Sleep Deprivation, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: “I can’t sleep.” He says in a breathless whisper,  eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Can I-’” He swallows before choking out “Can I stay here?”*Set during the beginning episodes of season 3*





	Can I lay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> You might have read this awhile ago on tumblr but im just moving stuff over to here. so enjoy again and if you haven't read it hope you like!
> 
> Also if you follow my stories, i will be updating "A Love Forgotten" very soon i promise. I have finished university now and i thank you all for your patience.

Lucifer stares out into the city deemed of angels from his penthouse balcony, tiredness aching in his very bones. He hadn’t even been able to sum up the energy to indulge in his usual nightlife activities. Glancing at his watch announced it had only gone 10pm and he felt he was ready to hit the floor, yet he couldn’t.

 

Everything that had happened over the two weeks, his mother leaving this universe, Linda being badly injured, himself being kidnapped with a side of a return of his wings and removal of his devil face, well it had all taken its toll on him and he felt he was only holding on by a thread.

 

Every night he had lay in bed, hoping that he would be able to drift off but his thoughts intruded his mind and sent him into states of unease. He needed to find something to help him rest; maybe he should ask Maze to knock him unconscious for a few hours.

 

All of a sudden his wings decided to enter this earthly plain of existence on their own accord and the next moment he was transported from his current environment into another in the blink of an eye.

 

He stumbles against a familiar door, his equilibrium completely unbalanced at the surprise venture combined with his heavy fatigue. He manages to steady himself as his wings disappear once again. He finds it hard to even muster up anger at their control over him.

 

The door in front of him opens and he comes faced with a confused Chloe Decker in her pyjamas.

 

“Lucifer? What are you doing here?” She asks while taking in his disheveled appearance. She tries to ignore the concern that builds at seeing him so rough, she had made a promise to herself to distance this deep care she still held for him. She crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for him to answer as he stares dumbly at her.

 

The little impromptu trip that his wings had taken him on had further drained him of what little energy he had left and he had to blink a few times to process her words. He barely had any control of his sleep addled brain, words and emotions slipping out without thought.

 

“I can’t sleep.” He says in a breathless whisper, and his eyes become wet as the thoughts of why he couldn’t flood him once again. “Can I-’” He swallows before choking out “Can I stay here?”

 

Her resolve crumbles the instant she searches his pleading gaze and her heart tugs out to him, wanting to soothe him in his clear despair. She nods and opens the door wider to let him in. He walks in slowly; dragging his feet and when she closes the door after him she grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom. The fact that he doesn’t make any comment hits hard how exhausted he truly was.

 

He is just about able to remove his shoes and suit jacket while Chloe gets in the left side of the bed. He hesitates and she sends him a warm smile, gesturing with her hand for him to take the other side. Lucifer places himself to mirror her position, leaving them both facing each other, and silence in between.

 

Lucifer eyes become heavy moments later, sleep beginning to cloud his mind and when he looks at her face, none of the anxieties that have plagued his mind appeared, it was only her.

 

“Why?” She asks softly into the space between them and he understands what she is asking. He answers honestly with no filter and no care as sleep takes a hold.

 

“I feel safe here, you calm me.” He mumbles, eyes closing and not opening again as his breathing begins to soften. Chloe’s heart stops at his confession and she berates herself for it, she can’t let herself do this again. Yet as she looks at his face, the strains of whatever he has been going through gone, leaving a more youthful impression than before, she knows it’s going to be harder than she thought.

 

She sighs and let’s herself indulge in this moment, the last time she decides as she pushes his messy curls off his temple. His face seems to soften even more at her actions and she has never seen him more at peace.  “Goodnight Lucifer.” She whispers to him, closing her eyes and placing her forehead to his own as she lets sleep overtake her too.


End file.
